Changing Pathways
by FREYXX
Summary: To pass Potions, the class have to switch bodies for a day. What happens when Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, have to switch? (sexual antics occur) M Rated. Dramione. I own the story - not the characters or Harry Potter as a whole – unfortunately.


**Changing Pathways**

 _Summary_

 _To pass Potions, the class have to switch bodies for a day. What happens when Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, have to switch? (sexual antics occur) M Rated. Dramione._ _I own the story - not the characters or Harry Potter as a whole – unfortunately._

 _A.N I've been taking a little break from my current long term story - I'll get back to the other one soon – Now I've finished my DEGREE! YAY!_

 _**This is after the war, some characters are still alive – this is loosely focused on this era – not much discussion about the war. (Everyone's back completing the 7_ _th_ _/8_ _th_ _year .. Hermione and Ron are not together)._

 **The Potion**

The newly appointed head girl and head boy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, were walking down the corridor of Hogwarts towards the potions classroom in the dungeon.

If you would have told Hermione or Draco in the past six years, that they would currently be having light conversation from their Head dorms, to class, they would have laughed in your face and called you insane.

As they reached the classroom, they took their seats at the normal desk, the head boy and girl were allocated seats next to each other to provoke relationship bonding throughout all aspects of their schooling.

"Good morning class," Professor Snape began, "Today we will be brewing a potion, which if made correctly, will allow a polyjuice potion effect, however swapping bodies with the other person who drinks the potion. If you are successful, then the body swap will be present for a day. In the morning you should swap back to your normal self. If you don't achieve this you will fail. I'm sure you've noticed you are in before the other years here at Hogwarts, this is because we have decided these outcomes could effect other years students or even prepare them for the task when they have to complete this. Therefore, you will not have lessons tomorrow. You'll be working with the partner on your desk, turn to page 1887, and begin." Finished Professor Snape.

Hermione quickly turned the book to the right page and began scouting her ingredients'.

"Well" Said Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to concentrate. "Are you going to help?"

"Yeah sure," he replied, "no offence, but I'm not sure about this whole swapping bodies thing."

"Do you want to pass or not, Draco? You heard him, it's pass or fail!" Hermione sternly said, rushing off to grab her ingredients.

Draco followed along, like a scared puppy, he knew he shouldn't try to get on Hermione's bad side, in fact he was trying to prove he'd changed. She piled both of their arms high with ingredients and they walked back to their cauldron to begin.

Hermione read the instructions whilst Draco followed along, cutting, mashing and slicing the various elements.

"How much more is left?" Draco whined, getting tired.

"Well, it's yellow right now, so we add the basil, the frog and the seaweed. Then it should be green." Hermione said, waiting for Draco to follow this, watching as the liquid in the cauldron turned a musky green. "And now you add the five cloves of lavender to make it turn purple, and that should be it!" Hermione replied, excitedly.

"It's purple! We've done it, right?" Draco asked, catching Professor Snape's attention.

"Well done! First ones to be completed are Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Now take a cup, fill it, drink it and then wash the cauldron, thank you." He finished.

"Okay, 3… 2… 1…" Draco counted down, as they both drank their purple liquid.

"Urgh, that's vile!" Hermione complained, taking her wand out to clean the equipment used.

Around them, the other pairs of students were finishing and drinking their solution.

"Well done today class, tomorrow you should swap bodies, treat it how you want to be treated! If you don't I will consider failing you! Remember I'll be watching!" Snape finished, excusing the class.

Hermione busied herself that day with having lunch then entering the library to begin homework for the next week. She wanted to get ahead of herself and also wanted to take her mind of the body swap.

After dinner, Hermione retired to the heads common room, where her bedroom was, alongside Draco's. Putting her books away in her room, she decided she wanted one last bath in her own body before she was to hand it over to Draco. The thought scared her, he'd see her _naked!_ She'd see him naked too! Merlin, she was not prepared for this, no other human had ever seen her naked, minus her mum and dad of course.

She opened the bathroom door and was instantly hit with a cloud of smoke, with her vision then being drawn to a rather naked Draco Malfoy.

"D-Draco?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Do you not knock?" Draco said, with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks as he used both of his hands to cup his manhood.

"I- I thought you'd h-have locked the d-door, sorry Draco" Hermione replied, apologetically.

"Could you not wait until the morning to see me naked?" Draco asked, smugly.

"S-sorry, I just wanted a bath" She replied.

"It's all yours" he said, exiting into his room.

Hermione had a nice hot steaming bath, not being able to shake the thoughts of Draco Malfoy _naked!_ As she retired to bed, she fell asleep instantly as the potion took affect.

Hermione

As Hermione woke up that morning, she felt strange.

 _Why is my chest bare… Where are my boobs?!_

As she slowly got out of bed and stood in front of her mirror, she found the reflection looking back at her was that of Draco Malfoy, bare-chested, in a pair of emerald green boxers.

 _Oh wow. When did he get a six pack?_ She thought, running her fingers down her (well Draco's) stomach. She couldn't help continuing the path her fingers were going down, trailing them across the member that lived in his boxers. She'd never seen a penis in real life before, let alone touched one.

Trailing around the area with one index finger, Hermione debated pulling the boxers down. _He's probably doing the same thing right now, why shouldn't I?_

And with that, Hermione pulled the waistband of the boxers, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them.

 _He's big!_ She knew, from pictures she'd seen, he was bigger than anything she'd ever seen. Grasping it with one hand, there was enough to generously flop over the end. She knew it was still soft, but staring at it from her perspective, she could feel herself becoming turned on.

The penis began to enlarge and Hermione's eyes grew large noticing the size and thickness engorge even more. She needed both hands in order to hold the girth of it, and she guessed that it must be about 11 inches.

She then became fascinated with the tingling feeling coming from the balls. These too were generously sized and hung low, but full throughout, looking very cushiony. She felt her mouth water, she had never felt this way before, even over pictures, this was something new. _I want this inside me. But now I'm not me. WHAT?_

Staring at herself in the mirror, she realised she needed to physically do something to remove the erection she was currently supporting. She began using her hand, but quickly realised that it wasn't enough for his generous size.

She climbed onto her bed, taking a pillow, she folded it in half and inserted the large penis in the gap. She began thrusting forwards and backwards still only finding little relief. With her wand, she turned the pillow case into a soft, yet scratchy towel material to allow a harder feel. Hermione felt a lot more from this, and had to struggle to hold in moans of excitement. She felt a bit of pre-cum drip from the tip of the cock, but also noticed her balls were very heavy and unexcited hanging in between her and the bed. She once again grabbed her wand to conjure up small round battery looking items. She placed six of these dotted around her large balls, four of these on the shaft of the penis inside the cushion, and one on the very head of the penis. Thrusting away into the pillow, she used her want to turn on the batteries all at once. Emitting vibration from each single one. Her cock was twitching from the shaft and tip ones, and her balls were visibly vibrating.

Small moans escaped her lips after she placed a silencing charm on her room, allowing herself to indulge in the pleasure. She thrusted into the pillow five more times before hot creamy liquid squirted all into her pillow.

 _Wow._ She thought, Hermione had never even masturbated herself, when she tried, if never felt like that!

Draco

As Draco woke up, he felt a baggy T-shirt on his body. Being too hot, he threw it off his body.

 _Wait just a second. Boobs? BOOBS._

Draco shot up out of bed and went straight to his mirror. He was in Hermione's body wearing nothing but a bra and tiny thong.

 _Naughty girl, hiding all this under her big baggy clothes. I'll remember that._

Draco wasted no time with unhooking the bra, looking at the size, 34DD, and chucking it on the floor. He took in her large breasts with their perky nipples although he felt a strange sensation, a pool of wetness was beginning to go through his thong.

 _Of course, no penis, just getting wet. Hmm, this could be interesting._

Draco removed the thong and took in Hermione's freshly waxed pussy, already slick from his arousal of her breasts. Draco couldn't resist bouncing up and down, watching the large boobs wiggle and shake from the movement.

 _I have to do something about this._ He thought, muttering a silencing charm on his room. _This is my one chance to watch Granger get off, exactly how I want her to._

With a few more spells, Draco temporarily turned all of his walls into mirrors, so he could get a good look, regardless of his position. He also conjured up a mechanical vibrating dildo on a stand, moving to where his pussy was placed.

He began by having it take him doggy style, but in the pussy of course. He watched in the mirrors as it entered and exited his pussy, making his large breasts shake with the force. Feeling himself already getting close, he changed to lying on his back with his legs bent apart, being able to see in a large ceiling mirror.

He then got his wand to create a vibrating device that levitated on his clit slowly moving in circles, however getting faster as he gets to his climax.

Watching in the mirror he watched the mechanical dildo get faster and harder fucking his tight little pussy, with the vibration on his clit sending him to cloud nine. As he watched Hermione's body get fucked, with her big boobs bouncing from the force of the dildo, he screamed out as he rode his orgasm, squirting his juices everywhere.

It was late afternoon before the pair made any contact, shy from what they had experienced without the other knowing. But they came across each other in the common room, reading.

"So, how're you finding it?" Draco asked, almost smugly.

"Fine, you?" Hermione replied, embarrassed even though she knew he didn't know.

"Yeah great, I had fun exploring." Draco said with a wink.

"Hey!" Hermione screeched hitting him on the arm, "you had no right!"

"As if you didn't!" Draco replied laughing, "I always wake up hard, you can't resist it." He said suggestively, as Hermione turned red. "So you did have some fun too!" he accused.

"Only because it was so big," Hermione said quiet and softly, whilst perching next to Draco on the sofa.

"Oh, you like that?" Draco cooed sexually, turning Hermione on.

Hermione forgot that she was in Draco's body wearing sweat pants that allowed her arousal to prominently show.

"I can see you like it, Hermione. Maybe when we change back you can take a go on it." Draco replied, whispering in her ear.

They both leant inwards, parting their lips, kissing slowly but passionately.

"It's weird to kiss yourself." Hermione said, giggling.

"I bet it would be fun to have sex with yourself thought." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm a virgin." Hermione whispered.

"You won't be the one taking pain, I'm you, remember." Draco said, coaxing Hermione into the idea. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Draco stood, taking Hermione's hand and leading her into his room, where everything had returned to normal.

"I want to go on top though, I want to feel your beautiful breasts bouncing." Draco purred.

Hermione laid on her back, cock to attention pointing straight up. Draco climbed on top and slid straight down the large pole, gaining a moan from both of them. Slowly he began moving up and down, earning continuous moans from Hermione. Draco began jumping on her cock hard and fast, with his boobs bouncing furiously. Hermione could feel her foreskin being pulled up and down with each jump, her balls slapping against his arse, bouncing around like his breasts. She could feel the sensitivity of the cock head, with pre-cum trickling out.

"I'm going to cum!" Hermione screamed.

"Me too!" Draco replied.

As they both moaned in ecstasy, cum covering both of them.

They cuddled together, exhausted and drifted off to sleep.

When they awoke in the morning they were back to their normal selves.

Draco began kissing Hermione's jaw trying to wake her up.

"Hmm, Draco?" she asked.

"Good morning, I was wondering, maybe we should fuck again. I feel my masculinity has gone down and I'd really like to redeem myself and fuck you myself." Draco cooed, oozing sex.

"Fuck me, Draco." Hermione replied.

With that, Draco climbed on top of her, spreading her legs wide and ramming himself into her. He pounded into her hard and fast, speeding her to her climax alongside his.

They both agreed, this year was going to be a good one. And they should definitely both pass the potions assignment.


End file.
